


Little T&A

by springsteenicious



Category: That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springsteenicious/pseuds/springsteenicious
Summary: Eric and Donna actually do get married, prompting Hyde to make a decision about his own relationship.(Eric and Donna's wedding told from Jackie and Hyde's POVs. Not a lot of actual Eric and Donna moments, mostly Jackie and Hyde.)
Relationships: Eric Forman/Donna Pinciotti, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Little T&A

Jackie stood in the dressing room with Donna. Donna looked beautiful in her wedding gown with her hair and makeup done. Jackie looked beautiful too in her Maid of Honor dress, but today was Donna's day. 

"This is so exciting!" Jackie said, buzzing around the room. 

"Yeah, it is. I can't wait to be married to Eric," Donna said. She was seated in front of the vanity and looking in the mirror. 

Laurie was seated on a stool towards the back of the room, checking her nails. "I still can't believe you want to spend the rest of your life with my twerpy baby brother." 

"Oh please, like you haven't been married and divorced several times," Donna said. 

"I've never been married to anyone other than Fez. Although, I have been with a lot of married guys," Laurie said. 

"Donna, you're going to remember this day for the rest of your life!" Jackie said. 

"Yeah, hopefully Eric doesn't mess it up," Donna said. 

"I'm hoping that this wedding will make Steven realize we're meant to be and he'll want to marry me one day. Or he'll at least stop saying that we'll never get married," Jackie said. 

Kitty poked her head in the room. "Two minutes, girls! Eric's already up at the altar!" She left quickly. 

"Ready?" Jackie asked. 

"Ready," Donna said. 

The three of them walked out to where the groomsmen and Bob were waiting. Since there were three groomsmen and two bridesmaids, Laurie would go down the aisle with both Michael and Fez. 

Jackie walked over to Steven. She smiled as he took in her outfit. 

"You look beautiful," he said. 

"And you look very handsome. You're wearing an actual suit!" Jackie said. 

"Yep. Don't get used to it. This is one of very, very few times you will ever see me in an actual suit," Steven said. 

"When are the other times?" Jackie asked. "Our wedding?" 

Steven rolled his eyes and offered his arm to her. She took it and they walked over to the rest of the wedding party. 

The music started, signaling Michael, Laurie and Fez to start the procession. Jackie and Steven followed them. At the end of the aisle, Jackie broke off to Donna's side and Steven went to Eric's. 

She watched as Bob walked Donna down the aisle. Jackie glanced over at Eric, who was watching with a lovestricken look on his face. He looked at Donna like she was the only woman in the world. 

Bob was full-on sobbing as he walked over to his seat next to Pam. The ceremony started and Jackie turned her attention to the priest. 

~

Hyde had zoned out a little during the earlier part of the ceremony, but he gave his full attention to the vows. 

"I believe you wrote your own vows?" Pastor Dan asked. Donna and Forman both nodded. "Eric, you may go first." 

"Donna, you are my best friend. You always have been, even when you were pushing dirt in my face during a play fight. My love for you burns brighter than a thousand lightsabers." 

Hyde fought back an eye roll. He didn't have his sunglasses on to hide it. 

"I know for sure that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, no matter what happens. I love you." 

Hyde's eyes wandered from Eric and Donna to Jackie. Jackie met his gaze. 

Donna went next. "Eric, I fell in love with you because you can always cheer me up, you always know what to say when I'm down and you make every day better just by being around me. We've had plenty of ups and downs, but we've always gotten through them together. I know we can get through whatever comes our way in the future. I will always love you." 

Hyde and Jackie never broke eye contact as Donna gave her vows. Donna's words applied to him and Jackie; at least in Hyde's case. Jackie's presence brightened even his darkest days. He'd made plenty of mistakes, but they'd always gotten past it. They'd been through a breakup, but a little time apart had been necessary then. He hoped they wouldn't break up again. 

As he and Jackie maintained eye contact through the traditional vows, Hyde tried to tell Jackie with his eyes that he would always love her. 

Jackie broke their little staring contest to watch Eric and Donna kiss, sealing their marriage. 

~

Hyde leaned back in his chair next to Jackie. They were seated at the head table with Eric, Donna, Kelso, and Fez. Red, Kitty, Bob and Pam were at the table next to them. Extended family was at the other tables in the function hall. 

"So, like, I was about to sneeze, but it was right in the middle of the ceremony, so Hyde slapped me in the face and I was so shocked I forgot to sneeze!" Kelso said. 

"Is that the slapping noise I heard? I figured Fez clapped too early," Forman said. 

"No, that was later," Fez said, taking a bite of his chicken. 

"I still thought the ceremony was beautiful! Everything looked gorgeous, Eric looked like he had shoulders for once… It was almost perfect!" Jackie said. "God, I love weddings." 

Kelso groaned. "I know. You were always talking about our future wedding. With the roses and the pink unicorn china… Roses are too sharp for a wedding!" 

Hyde gave Kelso a look that Kelso couldn't possibly miss because Hyde had left his sunglasses in the El Camino for the day. Kelso held up his hands innocently. 

"Y'know, Michael, I'm glad you ran away to California that day. Because I would've hated being married to you," Jackie said, pointing at Kelso with her fork. 

"I would've hated being married to you, too. We're better off as friends who used to do it," Kelso said. 

Hyde punched Kelso on the shoulder. 

"Ow! Your punches are getting stronger, you know that?" Kelso said, rubbing his arm. Hyde just smiled at him and put his arm over the back of Jackie's chair. 

"I can't believe we're really married," Forman said. "I'm also super glad we decided not to live in the trailer." 

Hyde turned to Donna and said, "Yeah, he had a nightmare about it." 

"I know," Donna replied. "That's why we decided not to go through with it. Finding an apartment will be much better." 

Fez loudly sucked the last of his Shirley Temple up through a straw. "But what are you going to do with the trailer?" 

"I got my deposit back," Donna said. "That money will now be going towards an apartment near the college we're looking at." 

"That's good. You don't wanna be stuck in a tiny room with Forman forever," Hyde said. "You gotta have someplace to get away from him." 

"Hey! We just made a vow to be together forever, so she's stuck with me whether she likes it or not," Forman said. 

"And I wouldn't have it any other way," Donna said. She kissed him sweetly, causing Hyde to look away. Unlike Fez, he didn't enjoy invading the privacy of his friends' relationship. 

He took a pen out of his inside suit pocket and grabbed one of the paper napkins from the stack in the middle of the table. He started writing a haiku. 

_ You look beautiful  
_ _ I can't wait to dance later   
_ _ I love you, Jackie _

He handed the napkin over to Jackie, who smiled as she read it. She pecked his lips and put the napkin in her purse. Then she grabbed her own napkin and snatched the pen from his hands. 

A minute later, Jackie handed him the napkin. She had written her own poem, a short quatrain with a simple rhyme scheme. 

_ I love you  
_ __ I think you're beautiful too  
_ We can do more than dance   
_ __ Later, if we get the chance 

Steven smiled at her and tucked the napkin into his suit jacket. Ever since Forman's bachelor party, an idea had been growing in Hyde's brain. Today had made it more real, more concrete. 

One day, he was going to marry Jackie. 

~

" _ She's my little rock and roll, oh…"  _

Steven twirled Jackie around as the Rolling Stones played through the reception hall speakers. Eric and Donna weren't too far away, Donna laughing at Eric's ridiculous dance moves. Fez and Laurie were dancing as well, close to Brooke and Michael. Jackie wasn't sure how Fez got Laurie to dance with him. 

As Steven sang some of the lyrics of the song to her, Jackie thought of the ceremony. During Donna's vows he'd stared at her with unmistakable love in his eyes. Jackie wouldn't ask him about it; she didn't want him to shut down because of that. If he wanted to tell her about it, he would. So, for now, she would dance with him. 

Without Steven's sunglasses, Jackie had access to the playful look in his eyes. She giggled as he sang to her quietly, his voice blending with Mick Jagger's. 

" _ She's my little rock and roll, oh… she got a feeling to know, baby…" _

He spun her twice, then pulled her close to his chest and kissed her quickly. She laughed, holding him close as they continued to dance. She loved the teasing grin he had on his face. 

"Can we play this song at our wedding reception?" Jackie asked, mostly joking. 

Steven's grin faded into a soft smile. "Sure." 

Jackie stopped moving. "Oh my God! You didn't say we're not getting married! Are you gonna propose to me sometimes soon?" 

Steven rolled his eyes. "No. I'm just saying that maybe one day I wouldn't hate being married to you." 

Jackie grinned. "Oh, Steven!" She leaned in and kissed him. He slid one of his hands into her hair, keeping the other on her waist. When they parted, she asked, "Is that why you were staring at me during Donna's vows? Because you realized you wanted to marry me?" 

"Kind of. Been thinking about maybe getting married to you one day for a while now… Donna's vows cleared my head a little," Steven said. 

"I'm glad they did. And I know you don't wanna get married right away. I'm happy with you wanting to do it one day," Jackie said. "See, I knew we would get married eventually! Because you liked me in a wedding dress, so clearly you want to marry me one day." 

Steven chuckled as he continued their dance. "I'll never understand your logic." 

"Well, one day when we're married, you will," Jackie said. "When do you want to get married?" 

"After you graduate college," Steven said. 

"I think you mean after  _ we _ graduate college. You are getting higher education, Steven," Jackie said. 

"We'll see. But you're gonna have to wait for a proposal. Unless you want a four year engagement," Steven said. 

"I'd be okay with that." Jackie grinned and hugged Steven. 

"Guess I better start saving up for a ring, then," Steven said. "Knowing you, that might take a while." 

"Actually, I don't care what the ring looks like. I just wanna be with you," Jackie said. "But I wouldn't mind a nice ring." 

Steven laughed. "I'll get you something nice." 

Jackie cupped the sides of his face and kissed him deeply. She was vaguely aware that the song had changed, but she didn't care. Steven wanted to marry her one day. It was the best thing she'd heard all day. 

~

Hyde stood next to Fez and Forman, watching Donna get ready to throw her bouquet. Jackie stood at the front of the group, which consisted of Laurie, Brooke and various cousins of Donna and Forman. 

"Five… four… three… two… one!" 

Donna tossed the bouquet over her shoulder. Jackie jumped up and caught it swiftly, only a few inches away from Laurie's hand. She squealed and clutched the bouquet to her chest. 

She ran over to him. "This means we're next, Steven!" 

"We'll see about that," Hyde said, wrapping his arm around her waist. 

"No, you're definitely next," Fez said. "Brooke would not marry Kelso, Laurie would never get married for real and I really don't think any of those cousins are getting married either." 

"Yeah, Fez? Go away," Hyde said. 

Fez stuck his tongue out at Hyde, but walked over to where Kelso was chatting with Brooke. Jackie hugged Hyde's waist and rested her head on his chest. 

"We're next," she repeated. "I'm sure of it." 

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Forman and Donna walked over, hand in hand. "Ready for the last dance of the evening?" Donna asked. 

"And then I don't have to see Eric for two whole weeks? Yeah, I'm definitely ready for that, "Jackie said. Hyde laughed. 

"Hey!" Forman said. "No burns on my wedding day!" 

"Fine. But only so you don't burn me in retaliation on  _ my _ wedding day," Jackie said. 

"Why would I be at your wedding?" Forman asked. Donna gave him a look. 

"Because," Jackie said, a grin forming on her face, "Steven told me he wants to marry me one day. And our wedding is going to be the best wedding ever." Jackie hugged his arm. 

Donna and Forman gaped at him. "You caved?" Donna asked. 

"What? No," Hyde said. "No, I didn't cave." 

"He caved," Jackie said, resting her head on his shoulder. "And we're going to have the most beautiful wedding. It'll be in the spring, and the sun will be setting as we seal our marriage with a kiss…" She trailed off and gazed into the distance, likely picturing the imaginary wedding she had concocted. 

"Aw!" Forman said, placing a hand over his heart. "Hyde's gonna marry Jackie because he loves her!" 

Hyde glared at Forman. "Shouldn't you be going to do the last dance?" 

Forman grinned, but said, "Yeah, we should. Donna?" 

Donna offered her arm to Forman and they walked over to the dance floor. Hyde shook Jackie out of her fantasy and tugged her after them. 

Forman may be annoying, but he was definitely right. Hyde was going to marry Jackie because he loved her. 

**Author's Note:**

> number 8 for my numbered draft game on Tumblr at springsteenicious!


End file.
